The Hunt
by DarkWhispers112.2
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate and both of them are about to learn that (just updated 2 chapters at once :) )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody on the internet. So I had a bit of spare time on my hands soooo like why not write a fanfic, amirite? I am natively German so please don't be too harsh, okay? I just love Mello's character in the manga and anime!**

 **To explain the story a little bit:** okay so i previously had a shprt synopsys here. But i think its better if you figure out the story by reading it ;)

 **Okayyyy so here's the prologue if you like. Let me know what you think** **I'm open to criticism but please don't be mean** **I OWN NOTHING (except Jasmine and Samira)**

* * *

She peaked from behind the black Mercedes- everything seemed quiet. Too quiet.

Before she could even take the safety of her eagle, a loud bang could be heard from the opposite side, followed by a line of bullets, flying only inches away from her head.

'FUCK' she loudly spat, as she ducked back behind the car. The sound of engines could be heard as more of _them_ arrived at the scene. This was BAD.

The Merc was getting destroyed, the windows smashed, the side mirrors blown off. 'Those fucking cunts are going to pay for this! Literally - this bitch was expensive.' The brunette beside her scowled as she reloaded her AK47.

A shot hit the last intact window, right above the redhead, who covered her head as glass from the car fell on top of her. 'That one was way too close...l' she muttered shaking the pieces of glass from her hair 'Shoot the blonde transvestite, he looks like the leader!' her heart beat so fast she was sure it was about to rip out of her chest. At that moment, she regretted everything. She regretted ever agreeing to help her dumbass friend. She regretted ever getting involved.

'The chocolate munching motherfucker? Don't think so, If anything its the bald dude!' the other girl aimed from the trunk of the car and fired, giggling slightly.

 _Jaz... you truly don't sense danger when its starring you right in the face. You're going to get both of us killed!_ The redhead with shaking fingers took the safety off her gun. Her aim was never the best, but she got by. 'How did they find us, Jaz? I thought you said everything was taken care of!' she yelled at her friend while aiming at the head of the blonde on the opposite end and firing.

'I thought it was!'

They shot a few more times until both ran out of bullets. A look of panic now covered the brunettes face as she starred at her companion, who starred back with just as much panic. She stuffed the eagle into her belt and screamed 'RUN!' at the top of her lungs, making the brunette drop her AK.

The two girls took off in the opposite direction, slimly avoiding the bullets flying their way.

'Don't let them get away!' the stern, angry voice of the blonde spat. His icy blue eyes darted towards the other men who nodded and got on their bikes. He tucked his gun into his leather pants.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, the girls were getting breathless. They were being caught up to and were getting desperate. Turning a sharp corner, they ducked into the first dark alleyway they saw and hid behind a large trash can, the redhead clutching her gun tightly at her side for comfort even though it was essentially useless without ammo. 'Jasmine Alexandra Snow, I'm going to kill you!' she breathed, barely able to get the sentence out from exhaustion.

'It's not my fault.' The brunette whined defensively as she peaked out from behind the trash can to see the men speeding by on their bikes, some firing forward. 'I think we lost them! Idiots, they're just shooting ahead of them.'

The redhead slapped her companion on the shoulder startling her, and quietly bellowed 'What do you mean its not your fault? I told you to not get involved with Ryder and not only did you not listen, you dragged me along!' she put her head in her hands 'fuck it, we're as good as dead at this point.'

Her friend patted her on the shoulder and whispered 'Sam, relax okay? We're fine.'

The distressed girl slapped Jasmine's hand away and sank onto the ground burying her head into her knees and letting out a frustrated sigh.

'Plus, don't you believe in true love?'

She suddenly shot up again and yelled at her friend. 'Not when the guy is on the FBI most wanted list 3 years in a row you absolute waffle! If that gang doesn't kill you I'm sure gonna!'

'Don't move.' The sound of loud footsteps approaching them immediately interrupted their squabbling.

The two girls heads snapped forward to see the leather clad blonde boy around their age who appeared to be the leader before. In his left hand he held a half eaten chocolate bar, in his right - a Beretta which he was pointing at the brunette. 'Hey look, its the Easter bunny's worst nightmare!' she joked.

Sam stirred nervously, trying not to giggle at her friends comments but at the same time getting quite annoyed. _Jaz, you fucking idiot. How can you possibly joke right now?_ Her hand slid slowly into her pocket which contained a pocket knife she always carried with her for protection. She was considering her options. _I can just stab him right now.. no, what if he shoots me before I can even move?_

The boy sneered and took a bite of his chocolate bar, swallowing it whole without chewing. The girls exchanged confused and slightly amused glances. In a very serious tone, he spat 'my men are on their way back over here now. You can co-operate with us and we may not kill you.'

'H-how did you know we were here?' Sam clutched her blade, preparing to strike. _That's it, keep him talking, keep him distracted._

'I saw your dumb asses run in here.' He smirked 'you girls got some nerve to try and steal from us. '

'You can't prove we stole anything.'

The boy now pointed his gun at the redhead. He scanned her up and down. She was around his age and seemed much better put together than her friend. She wore ripped denim attire and had a neat ponytail sporting curls of bright red hair. From the expression on her face, it was obvious he scared her.

Jasmine laughed a little, 'Ha, Sam he's totally checking you out! Hey buddy, I'd stop waving that dick ass pistol of yours around. If you wanna ask her out, you can just say it.' She turned towards Sam and shrugged 'Didn't even think he'd be into girls.'

This only seemed to anger the guy further however, who scowled without saying another word and moved his finger onto the trigger of the gun. Sam slapped her friend harder this time.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple bikes nearing the alley could be heard. 'In here!' someone yelled in a deep voice. The blondes head turned towards the sound, when-

'OUCH!'

The knife pierced the muscle of his arm, and blood began to slowly pour out. He dropped his gun which the brunette quickly snatched, and clutched his wound. 'Get the bitch!' he yelled, as the men shot at the redhead who was now climbing the chain link which boarded the very end of the alley.

Before the brunette could run after her friend, a tall and muscular jugallo tackled her to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so for anyone wondering why this story is rated M... you'll know by the end of this chapter. I should have put this in the previous AN, but just a caution, there will be heavy drug use, violence and sex in this so if you're sensitive to that this is not the story for you. If you don't care however, please proceed and enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine let out a wince of pain as she was kicked in the stomach again. They appeared to be in a living room of some sort, with a large couch in the middle, a desktop resting on a table in the corner and a large mirror decorating the back wall. If it wasn't for the occupants and the situation she was in right now she would've even called it cosy. She had no idea where the place was as they had blindfolded her before bringing her there.

Blood dripped from her mouth from the previous blow to her chin. She looked up at the blonde on the couch, nonchalantly bandaging his arm from the blow her best friend caused. Without breaking the concentration on what he was doing he said 'That's enough Skyer. Take your anger issues out on something else.'

The other men laughed a bit. A large bald man the others seemed to be most afraid of and the one she suspected was the leader of the gang before her spat 'Your friend is lucky she ran faster than you. Looks like she's got Mels over here pretty badly!'

Jasmine didnt reply. The pain in her stomach was enough to make her fade in and out of consciousness, these men really didn't take pity on her and she received a pretty brutal beating. The blood from her mouth poured out relentlessly, staining her shirt.

'What do we do with her now?' Skyer smiled maliciously 'maybe practice our aim a bit?' he traced his fingers along the pistol in his belt. Jasmines eyes widened in fear.

'No.' The blonde on the couch pitched in with a stern expression on his face. 'I say we use her as bait. If she really has ties to our rivals, we can easily eliminate them with her as a hostage.'

'I told you already' jasmine moaned weakly 'I don't know anything about any other gang.' Tears forming in her eyes. This of coarse was a lie but she was determined to protect the love of her life. She knew he was trouble from the moment she lay her eyes on him but his dark and mysterious nature only drew her further in. There was something about those deep brown eyes that made her want to do anything to be with him, to do anything for him, even if it meant endangering herself.

'Bullshit.' The bald man snorted 'are you telling me you and your weak ass friend singlehandedly stole 1000 pounds of cocaine?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying.'

The other men cracked up 'Hear that?' one of them laughed 'bitch can barely use an AK but stealing from the mafia syndicates all good!'

'Weather she's involved with Ryder or not, there's over a thousand quid worth of coke still missing and the ginger probably knows where it is.' Skyer considered.

"Mels" took out a large bar of chocolate 'Right.' He opened the wrapper and admired the bar for a moment before taking a bite, ' that's why we can use the girl to lure the other one and whoever else is working with them here.' In truth he was not concerned with the missing drugs or eliminating the rival gang but he knew he needed the other men to trust him, which means going along with whatever they wanted to do. He had only one goal -revenge. And once the other men were convinced they were not under threat from anyone anymore, he could use them as much as he wanted. He'd already managed to get them on his side by taking out their previous rivals, but before they knew it a new enemy appeared. With them in the way, he would never be able to carry out his master plan. 'Get me the girls phone' he ordered, finishing wrapping his injured bicep.

* * *

Samira didnt stop running until she was sure they were no longer following her. She was shaken up and slightly bruised but mostly okay. Most of all she was terrified for her friends safety.

Scanning her fingerprints at the gate of the mansion the rest of the mafia were staying in, she cautiously made her way inside. She wasn't sure how the others would react to the news, but she sure knew she would have to take the blame. She cautiously stepped inside the front door and hesitantly made her way to the living room where she could hear the others laughing at talking loudly.

'Sam, you're back!'

 _Ryder._ Samira hated him. She had no idea what her friend saw in that sleazy, sorry excuse for a man. Its true that he provided them with not only an amazing place to live and plenty of cash, but she hated the way he used Jasmine. She was completely at his mercy, ready to do all of his dirty work. This wasn't the first time he had put the girls in danger and like an idiot Samira always dragged herself along with Jaz. She just could not bear have her friend carry out these missions alone. The worst part was, Samira was almost sure that Ryder simply used Jaz, weather it was for sex or to do shit he didnt want to risk some of his less _disposable_ men to do. But she also relied on these men to survive and she was a lot more comfortable than she had been in that shabby apartment in the ghetto of California she used to live in, or on the streets for that matter.

She was in no way a Kira supporter but she sure wished he found these men's true identities and soon.

'Kyle retrieved the coke earlier. Good job! There's $100,000 worth of good shit right there. I bet Rod looks like a complete idiot right now!' He held a joint up to his lips and took a long drag. The place was a complete hotbox, which made Samira gag. It always stank like smoke & weed in the house, something she should have been used to by now. Some of the others were doing lines of said "good shit" from the coffee table. Her face crunched up in disgust.

Ryder finished his joint and walked up to Samira, putting his arm around her shoulder. His breath stank of whiskey and weed as he leaned into her and whispered seductively 'what do you say we celebrate a successful mission, huh'

She pushed him off her covering her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. 'You're high, Ryder.' She rolled her eyes.

'Hey Ryder, is Jaz not good in bed or something?' one of the others sarcastically laughed.

Ryder lounged back on the couch, resting his head on the back of it ant tilting it far back, his eyes wide open and barely blinking. He was definitely off his head. 'Nah, man.'

The others burst out laughing.

'Where is Jaz anyway?' Ryder asked.

Samira bit her lip. _Here it goes._ 'Well...' she began, but was cut of by the ring of her cell.

She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller Id which displayed Jasmines name. _It's them!_

Panicking, she ran out of the room into the kitchen. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Should I pick up? What am I thinking I need to know if she's alright._ She starred at the phone for a couple of more seconds, before finally gathering the courage to answer 'H-Hello?'

'This the one that stabbed me earlier?' she heard a familiar, pissed off voice of on the other end.

She snickered 'This Willy Wonkas child?' _I guess I picked up more of Jaz's habits than I thought._

'I wouldn't make smart remarks like that if I was you. Your little friend is in quite a predicament right now' the bastard on the other end laughed. 'You know what we want.'

'The coke?'

Just as she said that, Ryder stumbled into the kitchen, his pupils the size of his entire Iris, his eyes red as if he'd crying. 'Who is it? Who's on the phone?'

He seemed so out of it that she wondered just how many drugs were on his system at that moment.

'Ah, so you weren't working alone after all' the voice on the line mused. 'Hand your pal the phone, I'd rather talk to someone less clueless than you.'

Ignoring the insult, Samira hesitantly held the phone out to Ryder, who was balancing himself on the large kitchen counter.

'It for me?' he questioned her as he took the phone and held it up to his ear. After a minute of silence as he listened, his eyes widened 'Dafuq Jaz, that you? Quit fucking with me.'

After another minute he handed the phone back to Samira. She sighed, and took it with shaking hands. 'Look' the now frustrated boy said harshly 'I'm not sure if the dudes on something or just stupid, but I'm sure you know the reason behind this phone call. If you even want to see her alive again, you better listen to me. Have the leader of your possy come to a location which we will text you, with the cash for the amount of drugs you stole. Alone and unarmed. If we suspect he's got backup, we will shoot the girl on the spot.'

'We are not going to do anything until we can talk to her.'

The boy on the other end bellowed 'You aren't getting shit until we get our money. Tell me anyway, how did a pathetic girl like you manage to steal so much cocaine?'

'Tell me, how's the chocolate factory doing these days?'

Without another word, the boy hung up. A minute later, a text from Jaz arrived stating the location they were to meet for the exchange.

* * *

The gun pointed at Samira's head as she trembled. 'So you're telling me they have her hostage?' the now sober Ryder spat at her.

'Yes, but I think I know how we can get her back-'

'Are you kidding me? I'm not paying those fuckers a penny!'

Samira stared at him in shock 'Ryder... your girlfriends life is at stake...'

'Well then you two should've been more careful.' He tucked his gun back in his pocket 'I'm not going over there. I'd say she's already dead as we speak.'

'How can you...' she began but she knew she couldn't argue with him. He simply did not care about Jasmine enough. She always knew behind the bad boy act he was a coward and an asshole.

'Do whatever you want Sam, but I'm telling you it's pointless. ' he lit a cigarette for himself. 'in any case with her out of the way, maybe you can be my new hot girlfriend huh?'

 _Fucking bastard! How can you be so heartless?_ She wanted to scream at him, but could not find her voice. He was already pretty pissed off he lost his booty call, enough so to threaten to shoot her himself. Screaming at him would have achieved nothing anyway. She needed a plan, and she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do.

'Yeaaaaah maybe' she cooed. She sat across from him and crossed her legs, looking playfully into his eyes 'maybe I can show you what you've been missing while Jaz was around'

He leaned forward 'I like the sound of that! I've been horny ever since I came off that shit' he laughed a bit referring to the cocktail of drugs and alcohol he consumed the day before. Samira decided to wait a day until he sobered up, expecting to receive his help. He suddenly stood up and started unbuttoning his jeans right there in the living room 'you can start by putting your mouth on that cock'

She had to close her eyes to prevent herself from hurling right onto him. _Just play along with it._ 'Hmm how about we take this to the bedroom? I mean what if someone walks in on us here and-'

He reached out and grabbed her by the ponytail, pulling her towards his crotch. 'I don't care.' he smirked.

 _Well fuck._ He was now on the last button.

Once he pulled his pants down, she acted. Snatching the gun lazily sticking out of his pocket Sam pushed him back onto the couch and bolted for the door.

'Hey! You bitch!' he yelled, scrambling up and desperately pulling his pants back up. 'Come back here!'

She thought fast as she grabbed the bag containing about 100 g of cocaine and weed from the table in the hall, as well as the keys for Ryders Lamborghini, parked in the front garden of the mansion. _This should be enough._ Running after her, Ryder tripped over the coffee table in the living room and harshly fell onto the floor.

As she fumbled with the door, some of the men rushed down the stairs in response to all the commotion. 'Hey man, what's going on!?' one of them asked, perplexed when suddenly everyone froze.

Kyle grabbed at his chest and screamed in pain. Samira froze in shock too, starring at him in confusion.

He collapsed and fell down the stairs with an expression that can only be described as filled with absolute horror and agony. The others exchanged shocked glances, 'It's.. It's K-Kira!' somebody screamed out as everybody started to panic and yell.

Samira used the distraction to slip out the door, start up the Lambo and smashing trough the main gates of the driveway at full speed, escape from that place.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to let me know what you think. I will credit anyone that comments**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ayyy guess who makes an appearance here?**

* * *

Sam drove for hours, leaving LA all together and speeding down the deserted highways, not caring where she was going, just trying to get away.

The car was certainly fast and a lot smoother than anything she's ever driven, her radio was turned on full blast which provided a decent distraction to her racing thoughts. At least for this short period of time, she could pretend this was her car and she was enjoying an evening drive and not involved in this mess, but reality caught up to her quickly as the 'low fuel' sign started to flash.

'Shit!' she sighed and slowed down. The next town was only a mile away and surely she would be able to make it that far.

The car gradually slowed down the farther she drove and on its last breath, pulled into the first available gas station, just outside the village looking town. The station was completely deserted as was the town, apart from one empty red Camaro which was parked at the pump closest to the exit of the place.

Sam cautiously got out of the Lambo, closed the door and sheepishly examined the car for a minute. _Fuck, I don't even know what gas to put in this thing..._ _I guess I can assk the guy inside at the counter but he'd probably think I stole it or something. Okay technically I did but he doesn't have to know._

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' the redhead swore out loud and kicked the tire of the car in anger and immediately grabbed her foot, 'Fucking stupid fucking tires, hurting my fucking toes, FUCK!'

Just then, the doors to the convenience store attached to the station swung open and a boy around her age who she assumed was the Camaro owner stepped out. He wore one of the most peculiar outfits she had ever seen, complete with swimming goggles pulled over his eyes and a fur vest looking thing that it was clearly way too hot for. They stared at each other in surprise for a moment before he offered an awkward smile 'Having some trouble?'

She leaned against the car, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably 'No, no... just... trying to pump some gas.'

'Awesome ride babe, you must be rolling in cash!' he laughed a little and walked towards her.

A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead as she nodded 'yeah yeah, actually it's uh new and I'm not sure what type of fuel I'm supposed to fill it with and all that'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'I-I mean this my first time driving it, haha'

The boy walked around the car, finding the door to fuel tank and opening it. 'Well, I know a thing or two about cars, Lambos would do with 93 octane but it depends on the model. Do you have the keys for the filler cap?'

She hesitantly handed him the keys.

'So you taking this baby out for it's first spin?' he made casual conversation as he opened the cap and started to fill the car with fuel for her.

She shrugged 'something like that yeah'

A couple of seconds of awkward silence later, he popped up and took the fuel pump out of the car. 'All done, you're welcome.' He winked.

'Thanks eh-'

'Matt.' He smiled sweetly and held out his hand.

She shook it and half heartedly smiled back 'Sam. So do you live in this town?'

'Nah, actually I'm on my way over from New York to visit a friend in LA.'

'Oh right, nice! So like a road trip kind of deal?'

He nodded 'I guess' he then suddenly leaned against her car and looked her up and down slowly, smirking to himself.

Self consciously she shifted uncomfortably and coughed. 'I better, pay for the.. uh, gas. Thanks for your help.' _You creep..._

'No problemo,' he saluted her, as she opened the passenger door to the car to look for some change. The boy wasn't leaving as she had hoped he would, and instead stood there admiring her and grinning ear to ear.

She opened the glove compartment to find a stack of $100 bills. Her jaw dropped, as she took it out and stared at it. _What the fuck Ryder..._

Matt laughed at her once again and joked 'Damn girl, knew you were rollin in it. What are you like in the mafia or something?'

She pretended to laugh.

'And here I was gonna offer to pay for your gas,' he continued.

'O-oh no, you're okay, you can go on your way, LA is actually like an hour from here if you drive fast enough-'

'I'm not in a rush' he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a relaxed drag.

Without responding she rolled her eyes and made her way inside the shop, hoping he would be gone when she went back outside. She had to admit, he was very attractive but she just got a bad feeling about him, like she could not trust him and wanted him to leave her alone.

She stepped inside the small convenience store and nodded at the bored out of his mind looking cashier, walking over to the sweets counter. The girl took her time looking trough the shelf, to give the redhead outside enough time to finish his cigarette and buzz off. Her eyes landed on a large chocolate bar that looked very familiar, they narrowed as she starred at it. _I know where I've seen this before, it's the blonde freaks who kidnapped Jazs choice of chocolate. Still, it DOES look kinda tasty..._ shrugging she grabbed a few bars, _well what the fuck ever, might as well try it and see what the big fuss is about. He was literally munching on that as he was trying to shoot me..._

She walked over to the counter to pay for her purchases when her attention was brought to the small TV above the cashiers head which played the news.

'It's really incredible how even with Kira's existence, rogue criminals still roam the streets of down town Los Angeles!' the pretty blonde woman announced to her audience. The camera then focused on an equally handsome man beside her who commented, 'I know Liz, and the police are proven completely useless as they are unable to identify the suspects of the shootout that took place yesterday evening. It is safe to assume these men are safe from Kira's judgement, for now.'

A picture of Jaz's damaged Mercedes flashed on the screen, and Sams eyes widened.

'uhm miss?' the cashier called out 'that's $15 please.'

Her head snapped back to the spotty teen in front of her who held out his hand, the same indifferent expression covering his face which instantly changed as she pulled out the stack of $100 dollar bills.

'Crazy, right?' a familiar voice behind her commented. She turned around to see Matt, cradling a large pack of beers and starring at the TV. _Oh for fuck sake, now he's following me?_

She paid, took her bars of chocolate and began stuffing them into her pockets. 'You gonna eat that much chocolate? You remind me of my crazy friend, the one I'm actually on my way to see' Matt laughed, 'he's into that same brand of chocolate and all.'

She froze and starred at him with a shocked expression 'who's your friend.' She stated coldly.

'Ah just this dude I grew up with but havn't seen for a while. Hence why I'm going to visit.' He handed his beers up to the cashier and added 'and 5 packs or Marlboro please,'

Sam put her hand in the pocket and clutched Ryders pistol which she got a hold of earlier. _Could it really be..? No, surely it's another guy! Still what if it's not? It sounds an awful lot like him.._ she looked up to scan the place for cameras and smirked when she saw none.

'Don't move.' Before she knew what she was doing, she pointed the pistol at Matt who stepped away from the counter and put his hands, a clueless expression on his face.

'Wowwww, babe, what's the problem? Did I come on a little strong?' he backed away from the girl slowly.

The terrified cashier fell backwards into the stacks of toiletries and alcohol behind the counter knocking some over and smashing them and stuttered 'I-I don't want any trouble, please, I-Il give you the money now!'

'Shut up!' she spat at him and focused her attention back on Matt. 'Have you a way to contact your friend?'

'Yeah.'

'Good.' She smirked. _Finally, a stroke of luck!_ 'Get your shit and come with me. And don't even THINK about running away.'

He quickly gathered his stuff and packed it into a large plastic bag the cashier prepared with shaking hands. The entire time, Sam didn't take her gun away from his head.

'Done!' he said holding the bag up.

The girl gestured with her head to the entrance if the shop, as they slowly made their way out, Matt in front and Sam behind him the gun pointing firmly at him. Before exiting, she turned to the cashier and said 'Do not get involved and do not call the cops. This guy knows where my missing friend is. If I find out you called the cops I will personally come back for you, do you understand me?'

'Y-yes miss.' The spooked teenager nodded.

'So what exactly is this all about?' Matt asked walking towards her car. He seemed... unbothered by this she noted, which only further confirmed her suspicion that he was somehow involved with the other gang.

'Just get in the Lambo.'

He grinned again and opened the door of the car, throwing his bag inside. _What the fuck is he smiling at, is he stupid?_ 'You know,' he giggled 'I find tough girls quite sexy.'

At that comment her face twisted into an expression that can only be described as a kangaroo that just had his feet ran over by a car on an Australian highway. 'Are you seriously trying to hit on me right now?'

'Worth a shot' he mused and got into the car.

She got in on the other side and sped off back in the direction of LA.

'Wait!' Matt whined 'What about my Camaro?'

'I don't care about your damn Camaro, call your friend.'

'But I left my console in the glove compartment!'

'NOW!' Sam snapped.

He took his phone out of his pocket and flicked trough his contacts 'Ah, here he is.' He clicked the green call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

It was silent for a minute as the phone rang and finally someone answered. A faint 'Hello?' could be heard on the other end.

'Eh hey Mels, listen, I'm in a bit of a pickle here, this chick I met at the gas station on my way over got all freaked out on me when I commented about how much chocolate she was buying... I know, right, women! I mean it just kinda reminded me of you and-'

Sam shot him a death glare.

'A-anyway, so she pulled a gun on me and insisted I called you, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this? She an ex girlfriend of yours or something?'

On the other end, the boy was silent for a moment before Saying in a stern voice 'hand her the phone.' Matt obliged.

Taking one hand off the wheel, Sam took the phone put it on loud speaker and placed it on her lap. 'Hello.' She said coldly.

The caller was silent for a moment, before the familiar voice of Willy Wonka's child answered 'so, you managed to track my good friend Matt down. Perhaps I didn't give you enough credit!' _I was right! I can't believe it!_

'Damn fucking straight. Now you listen to me-'

'Did you think you can threaten me or something? The deal still stands. I know you have what we need, and the simple fact that you got lucky to run into Matt changes nothing. The exchange will take place tonight, same location.' He said simply.

'Don't you get it you moron? I have my own hostage now. Ill exchange your mafia scum boyfriend for my friend, thank you very much.'

The blonde scowled 'Matt has nothing to do with the mafia.'

She looked sceptically at Matt who shrugged 'I don't. I'm actually visiting Mel's for another reason.'

'Which is?'

'I don't think you need to know that.' He laughed.

Sam scowled at this and pointed the gun at him again to which he responded with a sarcastic chuckle.

'Ha, Mello this chick is literally the female version of you. You two should go out or something-'

'Shut up, Matt' Mello grumbled.

'Let's not get off track here. Point is, I have your friend and unless you let Jaz go, I will shoot his fucking brains out.' Sam harshly said not taking her eyes off the road but lowering her gun. Of coarse she couldn't actually do that but she needed the blonde to understand she meant business weather she was bluffing or not.

'Woah woah, now let's not get crazy. See what you do Mels? Your girlfriends always go after me after you're done with them.' He winked at the very annoyed girl beside him. _Why the fuck is he not taking this seriously?_

'She's not my- look, Matt has nothing to do with this. You and your friend on the other hand are part of an organised crime group, am I right?' Mello asked.

'No... I... I think Kira got them...' Sams voice shook a little at that. To tell the truth she had been herself terrified that Kira knew her identity ever since Kyle fell from the heart attack. 'You're right, we were working with a mafia syndicate, but we're not anymore. They're dead. I... I just want Jaz back.'

The boy on the other end remained silent.

'Please, Mello, or whatever the fuck your name is. Please just let her go. They're not a threat to your mafia buddies anymore. That's why u wanted to meet Ryder himself, right? To kill him and eliminate your competition? He was the boss... I'll give you the money for the stolen cocaine but they're dead now, please just let her go.'

'Meet me at Lazy Eye motel just outside of town in two hours.' Mello finally answered after another few seconds of silence, presumably spent in consideration. 'bring Matt.'

She sighed in relief 'Does this mean you believe me? Are you going to bring Jaz?'

The blonde hung up. _Damn why does he always hang up without answering my questions?_

'Sooo, where are we heading now?' Matt asked.

'To sell the car. So what kind of dumbass name is Mello anyway?'

* * *

 **Plez comment. All commenters will get Matts game console!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Samira watched her strange companion, who with a very serious expression on his face tapped away on the buttons of his phone, completely absorbed by something.

Waiting around like this was getting incredibly boring and frustrating. 'What are you doing' she attempted to make conversation to pass the time.

'Playing snake' he said without breaking his concentration 'shut up for a second will ya'

She stared at him, slightly amused. The boy seemed completely unintimidated by her despite the fact that she held him at gunpoint multiple times and yelled at him continuously... then again, he was Mello's friend who certainly wasn't a marshmallow himself, so he was probably used to someone with a tough demeanour.

Sam wasn't tough of coarse – at least not usually. She was actually quite terrified throughout the entire ordeal from the moment the mafia chased her up to the moment she realised who Matt was, but she only dared show just how scared she was- her weak side to Jaz, her best friend.

 _Jaz..._ _the reason I'm even in this situation._ She hadn't got a moment of shut eye since they took her. She wasn't even sure if she should trust Mello to release her, if she was even alive but she had to try.

Next, her mind drifter to Ryder. She had told the blonde that Kira had gotten to him and his gang and she was pretty certain that was true too, but her only clue to support that claim was the fact that no one had chased her after Kyle had collapsed from a heart attack. It was a bit odd that they would just let her get away with Ryders precious Lamborghini, that he cherished more than his own life. In either case she _hoped_ she was right after all in her eyes this was just _good riddance._ Still, with them gone, her source of income also was and her future was now in complete jeopardy, not to mention the fact that she had to be careful not to become Kira's target herself.

'Fuck!' Matt swore loudly, interrupting her train of thought, ' fucking battery died, was just about to beat my high score too.'

'Maybe it wouldn't have died so quickly if you weren't fiddling with it for the past hour.'

'Well you didn't let me get my DS from my car, so what was I supposed to do?'

'Sit quietly like a good little boy.'

'Excuse me,' an older gentleman approached the pair interrupting their squabble, 'Are you miss Lane?' he was bald, small and was missing an arm but despite this, he was very neat and proper looking with a fancy black suit complimented by a red tie.

'Yeah that's me but call me Sam.' she smiled and shook his hand.

'Okay then, Sam, My name is mister Shaw, you are the lady that told my colleague she wants to sell a Lamborghini?'

'Yep,'

'And how did such a young lady as yourself manage to acquire such an expensive vehicle?' he cackled raising an eyebrow.

'It was actually our wedding present' Matt snickered.

'What? NOO, Matt fuck off.' She snarled back at him, then smiled apologetically at Mr Shaw who looked uncomfortable and taken aback. 'W-we just want to sell it.'

He laughed uncomfortably for a minute at the two kids gawking at him in expectation 'wait, you're serious? I've had this business of mine ever since I retired after 'Nam, but never in all my years have I seen someone roll up in a Lamborghini.'

'Sooooooo... will you buy it?'

He considered for a minute, 'I'll tell you what, how about I give you something in exchange?'

'No way dude, we want $100,000 at least, in cash.' Sam crossed her arms.

'Hear me out here. How about I write you a cheque for $50,000 and you can also take this beautiful Chevrolet Camaro we have at the back - if you follow me, it's in mint condition, would you believe it was just brought in about half an hour ago by a gentleman who said it was abandoned at this gas station next town over!'

Sam's jaw dropped for the second time that day as her and Matt exchanged shocked glances.

'Normally I should say no of coarse, $50,000 is already out of the budget' he continued, leading them to the back door of the store, 'clearly it is a lot more than I would pay for a second hand car, however' they stepped outside to clearly see Matts undamaged Camaro parked among several other cars 'I am simply fascinated by Lamborghinis, this I believe is a pure opportunity!'

'Oh you must be shitting me.' Sam face palmed. _How many bloody coincidences are going to happen in one miserable day?_

'We'll take it!' Matt smirked at the confused man, before Sam was able to argue back.

'Good good, let me just get my cheque book, its in my office!' he disappeared back inside.

'Well well well,' he walked around, inspecting his car 'not even a scratch. Wonder how much the old man gave him for it?'

'How the... what the... how?'

'I left my keys in the ignition that's how'

She stared at him blankly. _This guy for real?_ 'Are you stupid? And the fact that someone could've stolen it didn't cross your damn mind?'

'Well I was about to pull away after you went inside, but I realised I ran out of cigs so it kinda just slipped my mind. I'm not normally this careless to be honest but when I need to smoke, nothing else is on my mind.'

Her eye twitched, when the store owner made an appearance once again and handed her the cheque, as well as the keys to the Camaro. 'All yours. This is just wonderful! Such luck!'

'Whatever' she muttered, opening the car and getting into the drivers seat.

'Woowwwwww wow wow what so you think you're doing?' Matt laughed.

'Preparing to drive?'

'Have you forgotten that this is my car?'

'Uhm, correction, this WAS your car. Now this is my car. Get in, now.' She ordered.

'Damn still with the attitude, you know you and Mels would probably get along, I mean if it wasn't for him kidnapping your friend or whatever.' Matt said as he got in the car, to have the gun pointed at him again. 'Oh what this time?'

'I don't actually know where the Lazy Eye motel is, so you're going to have to direct me. And no funny business.'

'So you live in LA, and yet you expect... wait' Matt opened the glove compartment and desperately ruffled trough it, then exhaled and leaned back in his seat 'Damn bastard stole my DS'

* * *

Mello made sure to get a room with a clear view of the car park. He prepared everything in advance, in case this was some sort of set up- the girl really had managed to somehow track down Matt. It would be a crazy coincidence if they just met by chance... right?

He looked up at the clock in the room which read 10 to 8. _Its almost time._

This was a whole global pain in the ass. The original plan was to use the brunette as a pawn to lure the boss of their gang to his death, which would just provide him with more credibility in front of his mafia buddy's, and eliminate their rival gang out of the equation. They were a distraction to his goal and he could not allow that, but it looks like Kira took care of that for him that is if the news of several gang members being found dead earlier in an LA mansion was anything to go by.

Rod and the rest were laughing their asses off in victory while watching the broadcast, the arrogant bastards 'It seems that Kira is at it again as several members if a wanted organised crime group had been found dead inside the residence of one of the men! We can confirm the time of death to be approximately 1 in the afternoon and the cause had all been heart attacks. Perhaps these were the perpetrators of the shootout LA had endured yesterday? It's really incredible how even with Kira's existence, rogue criminals still roam the streets of down town Los Angeles!' _but no-one escapes Kira's judgement._

He smirked, _the one time Kira actually did something useful. Still, how did her and her friend manage to stay alive? Fuck it._

He here was still a chance she was setting a trap , perhaps to avenge her friends kidnaping, he didnt completely trust the ginger. He had suspected that from the moment he heard her cold and distant tone a few hours ago, that this was going to be a set up which is exactly why he didn't give away the fact that he knew of her gangs deaths... but she sounded so... hurt, so sincere when talking about _Jaz..._ It was obvious she was basing the others death on speculation, and that she wasn't going to do anything to Matt and he almost wanted to help her. The girl did not seem at all botherred by the fact that most of her gang had just been killed off, in fact it sounded like she was... _happy_ about it? He _wanted_ to trust her, he really did but he couldn't allow any mistakes in judgement.

If he was going to look like the hero in front of Rod he had to get the money for the stolen goods and if that meant killing her or her friend (if this truly was a trap) he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

The brunettes phone rang loudly in his pocket, slightly startling him. He looked down at the caller ID even though he already knew who it was. 'SAMMO 😍😍😍' was displayed on the small screen of the flip phone which made him roll his eyes. He opened it and answered the call, moving quickly to the window.

'We're here.'

'I see that.' Matts red Camaro was pulling into a parking space below his window and he recognised his friend in the passenger seat along with the redheaded girl, who was pointing a pistol at him with her right hand, while steering with her left. Matt himself was on the phone, glancing cautiously at the girl every few seconds 'put the phone on loud speaker so the ginger can hear.'

He did as he was told.

'Listen carefully' Mello began, 'Come to room 2378, right above where you just parked and bring the money. Leave all of your weapons in the car, if I see you carrying your pistol, I will kill your friend do you understand?'

'Yes.' She answered, getting out of the car after stashing the gun in the glove compartment.

'Good. Matt, make sure she has no weapons on her. Make your way up slowly, with your hands up.' He then hung up.

He looked out of the window to see the pair arguing for a moment. The girl gave Matt a slight shove to which he responded with a gentler shove. _What are those morons doing?_

Finally after what felt like forever the argument seemed to settle, and Matt patted the now very pissed off looking girl down, like airport security. After being satisfied that she has no weapons on her, they slowly began up the stairs towards the room just as he had instructed.

Mello stepped away from the window and plopped back down onto his chair, waiting patiently.

The unlocked door swung open, and Matt, followed by the girl stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

'Where is Jaz!' the girl spat immediately with clenched fists. Mello smirked.

'So, we meet again. I must admit, I'm impressed you haven't gotten yourself killed yet.'

Matt held the girl back as she lunged towards the blonde, 'You son of a bitch,' she screamed 'tell me where she is right now!'

Mello took a small map out of the pocket of his leather jacket, which had 'The complete roadmap of LA' written on the front in large letter. 'I've marked where you have to go. I'll exchange you the map for the money you owe.'

Samira seemed to calm down at this and reached into her pocket, taking out a small bag containing a handful of cocaine. 'Here,' she said as she threw it at him forcefully.

He stared at it for a moment in surprise, 'This must be a joke. Where's the rest?'

'Hold on while I find the cheque...' she grumbled, fiddling in her pockets for a moment, before fishing out a crumpled up piece of paper and also throwing it, this time barely missing his face. 'There. Happy? Now give me the goddam map.'

Mello hesitated which irritated the girl further.

'I gave you everything you want, give me the map right now!'

He turned to Matt who was observing as the situation unfolded with a grin. 'Matt, take the girl to the place circled in red on the map.' he said, handing it over to him.

'Oh what are you, his bottom gimp or something? To hell, you're not coming with me.' The girl now moaned at the gamer.

Ignoring her comment her comment, Matt nodded 'Sure man, but what about the...'

'When you're back,'

'Uhm, helloooooooo? He is NOT coming with me.' The girl crossed her arms and pouted.

'Have you forgotten that he still has _Jaz_ hostage? I'm afraid you have no say in this.' Matt responded simply.

'Fine. But I'd rather go with Mello.'

Matt glared at her wide eyed 'Wow, what have I done?' he pretended to wipe away non existant tears.

'You're a creep.'

Mello laughed loudly at the comment but stopped when Matt shot him an annoyed glare. 'Whatever, I'll take her. Maybe its better if you stay here anyway so you can get started on what we discussed over the phone.'

'Yeah man, about that. I sort of... lost a hold of my car for a while and all of my shit was stolen from it.'

The girl snorted 'He left his keys in the damn ignition at the gas station.'

Mello looked puzzled and stared at his guilt stricken friend, who sheepishly shot 'Long story man, but basically I don't have any of my shit.'

'Do you have money with you?'

'Yeah, still have my wallet.'

'Right, you know what to do then.'

'Yeah and I also have to hack my laptops and lock all the information on them before someone else stumbles upon it.'

The girl tapped her foot impatiently 'Lets go pretty boy, save the nerd talk for later. I'm sure no ones gonna care about the kinky porn on Matts laptop.'

The two guys exchanged glances. 'She sure has a mouth on her' the blonde commented, somewhat amused. He took a bar of chocolate out of his pocket, unwrapped it and took a bite, pleasure cursing trough him the first taste of the sweet goodness.

'Isn't that what u like bout girls usually though?' Matt winked at him.

'Oh for fuck sake, lets gooooooooo!' the girl stomped.

 _Desperate much?_ 'Whatever,' Mello stood up and walked towards the door. 'I'll meet you back here in an hour, Matt.'

Sam followed him closely as he made his way down stairs towards the car park, still chewing on his bar.

'So you like rude girls, huh?' she snickered.

'What is it to you?'

'Ooooh nothing. Just hoping you wont turn out to be a creep like your bottom gimp.'

Mello huffed 'don't make this exchange any more painful than it has to be.' he walked over to his bike and put his helmet on.

'Are we not taking the car?'

'I prefer Bikes. Get on.' He said roughly.

Grudgingly, the girl did as she was told and clumsily climbed onto the bike behind him. She cautiously wrapped her arms around him. And locked them at the front. _Great, now I'm basically hugging this motherfucker._

'Ready?' he asked as he started the engine.

* * *

 **Rate, review, follow! It helps me out a lot :)**

 **Thank you cassianaswindell123 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay so going back over some of my old chapters i have concluded I am awful at proofreading. I will try do a much better job from now on, sorry! :D**

 **I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, apart from my laptop and my pet dog.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do don't forget to show me your appreciation by following, liking or commenting :)**

Depressed ninja - please dont be depressed :(

* * *

Samira was forced to hold on for her life as Mello sped along the LA highway like maniac, switching lanes constantly to avoid the slower cars.

'You're going to kill us!' she yelled at him, to which she just got no reply. 'Mello, I'm serious, slow down!'

Completely ignoring her, Mello pressed on the accelerator and speeding up which made the girl scream. Finally, after about 10 minutes the pair arrived to the disclosed location which happened to be at an abandoned old carpark. The sun had long began to set as the clock struck 9, leaving a beautiful trail of dark red among the grey puffy clouds.

Mello slowed down after circling the car park, even lifting the front wheel of the bike up at one point clearly either to completely terrify the girl or to show off. Or maybe a bit of both. The car park was empty apart from the two of them.

Sam carefully clambered off the bike, tears in her dark green eyes. 'You sure don't care for safety much do you,' she commented.

'I wore a helmet, didn't I?' he smirked at her which made her huff and cross her arms.

'Well, where is she?'

Mello took his own phone out of his pocket and starred at the clock. _They're late, damn. What the fuck is Skyer doing? They were supposed to wait for us._ 'My men are on their way with the girl.' He said.

The redhead nodded and leaned against his bike beside him. Everything suddenly got quiet, one might even say quite serene, with crickets of a nearby field starting to chirp with the coming of the night.

Sam interrupted the comfortable silence after a minute of starring aimlessly at the sky 'What made you believe me? About Ryder and the rest being dead I mean...'

Mello snapped out of his own trance and glanced at her 'Saw the deaths covered on the news,'

The girl beside him stared at him in disbelief, her mouth half open. She furrowed her brows 'WHAT? It was on the news? And you pretended that you didn't know?'

'Naturally,'

'And what the fuck for?' she slammed her hand against the bike with as much force as she could.

'Why does it matter? You're getting what you want aren't you?' his icy blue eyes bore into her emerald green ones, which made her look away instantly in embarrassment.

They remained silent for another minute. The previous serenity however was not present this time and was instead replaced by awkwardness. In an effort to do anything to cut the tension, Sam worked up the courage to ask 'How did you end up with the mafia anyway?'

It was now almost completely dark and the street lights began to slowly turn on. 'How did you?' Mello shrugged without providing an answer.

'Circumstance' she muttered.

Before he could respond a black land rover with tinted windows pulled slowly into the dark parking lot. _Finally._ The car park was now illuminated with the headlights of the car.

It parked and two men got out of the front seat who Mello nodded at.

'She got the money?' one of them asked in a deep voice to which Mello responded with tossing him the cheque and the small bag of cocaine.

'We got the girl in the back. She may be a little... prettier than you remember her.' The second man snarled at the redhead and the two erupted into menacing laughter which made both Sam and Mello scowl.

They opened the back door and grabbed the tied up brunette roughly, shoving her out of the vehicle and making her fall onto the ground roughly. She winced in pain through her gag.

Sam gasped when she saw her friend. Jasmines face was... contorted to say the least. It was swollen, with multiple cuts and bruises, some of which looked fresh. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was barely able to move. Tears began to run down Sam's face as she ran up to the brunette and immediately started untying her, her hands shaking. 'What the fuck have you done to her?' she roared through her tears at the men. Even Ryders men didn't go that far with their hostages.

The two men laughed again without a response. Once Jasmines gag was untied she coughed a bit unable to talk, clearly dehydrated. Sam gently embraced the girl, still crying. 'Its okay, we're safe now. Lets get out of here.'

'Not so fast' the man with the deep voice scowled pointing a gun at the girls. 'Did you really think we were going to let you go?'

Their eyes widened. 'Wh-what?' Jaz stammered, her voice barely audible and very hoarse.

'You are so gullible,' the man laughed, 'you thought you could get away with stealing from us just like that? That we'd reunite the two of you and you'd walk out of here scot free? And I thought you two knew how the mafia operate.' He scoffed.

Jasmine trembled and buried her head in Sam's chest in defeat. _Should have known. How did I not anticipate this?_ Her worried, tear filled eyes met Mello's for a second who starred back at her. There was something in them, she could have called it pity if she didn't know better. She forced herself to look away from him and embraced her friend tighter preparing for impact, as the man took the safety off his gun.

'Wait.'

The two girls looked up to the blonde, who was now looking firmly at the man with the gun.

'We can't have these girls deaths be traced back to us. Look at what happened to Ryders gang just because they weren't careful enough.'

Hearing that, Jasmine looked up at her friend who was still focused on Mello.

'But clearly these two managed to survive.' The man with the gun scowled.

'What are you talking about, Mello?' the other pitched in, 'You know how careful we've always been. Hell, Kira doesn't even know about our existence. These girls are outcasts to society, I doubt anyone would even notice they were missing.'

'Have you forgotten what Rod said? You follow my orders.' Mello said firmly and confidently.

 _Wow, this guy has balls!_ Sam thought. His gaze drifted towards her briefly before focussing back on the man with the gun.

'I don't think-'

'I said leave it, Roy!' Mello now raised his voice.

The man with the gun looked a mixture of pissed off and scared for a second. He muttered 'Whatever' and put away his gun.' C'mon Eddy, boss is waiting for us to get back anyway.'

With that, Eddy spat in the direction of the girls. The two got into the car and sped off, leaving Sam, Jaz and Mello in complete darkness.

Both girls starred at the leather clad boy who started to nonchalantly get on his bike.

'Mello, wait...' Sam said, gently letting go of her bruised friend and walking up to the bike. 'You... saved our lives.' She stated in shock.

Mello didnt dare make eye contact.

'How... how can we ever repay you?'

He put on his helmet and shrugged 'You can repay me by getting out of my way.'

'But-' _I saw it in his eyes..._

'Look I don't care about your lives to be honest. Just didn't want to deal with the potential consequences. Take care, girls.' He saluted them, and before either could get another word in, sped off, leaving the two friends completely alone.

* * *

Sam sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts were running trough her head. After Mello had left them, she had to almost carry Jaz to find a place to stay for the night. She still had Ryders money stashed away in her pocket, which was more than enough to survive the next few weeks, however they needed a long term plan which they decided to discuss in the morning. Jasmine was exhausted, as soon as she lay on the hard mattress of the dirty motel they had come across, she fell into a deep sleep, without even changing out of her clothes which she had no doubt been wearing without taking off for the last few days while she was kidnapped.

The thought made Samira shudder. She stood up and got out of bed. If she wasn't going to sleep, she had to at least do something productive. She walked over to the table where she had thrown her jacket earlier and took her flip phone out of her pocket. _Fuck, 20_ % _battery left. Should have at least bought a charger at that goddamn gas station. Wait..._

She went into her contacts list and once she found what she needed, her finger automatically clicked on the green call button.

The phone rang 5 times and just as she was about to give up, a sleepy and annoyed voice picked up on the other end. 'Hellooooooo?'

'Matt, hey, it's Sam.'

The other end was quiet for a second. 'Sam? What the fuck man, its 3 in the morning.'

'Listen are you still at the Lazy Eye?' she glanced down at Jasmine, who didnt even stir at the fact that she was speaking full volume. Whatever it is those punks did to her must have left her extremely exhausted. _Poor thing._

'What the fuck Sam, I mean yeah I am but, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'

'Because you stole my friends phone. Also, you still have my car.'

'What?' he yawned which made her yawn in return 'What are you... oh wait, this isn't my phone.'

'Yeah, no shit. It's Jasmines.'

He groaned in annoyance on the other end 'I didnt steal it, if anything Mello stole it and just left it here.'

'Whatever, Matt hear me out here... we may need your help.'

He was silent once again, then let out a little giggle 'And why would a sophisticated lady such as yourself need help from such a big creep like me?'

Sam sighed. _Dammit, should have cooled it with the insults._ 'okay, I'm sorry I called you a creep okay? But we really do need your help.'

'Okay, but can we discuss this at a reasonable hour?'

'Alriiiight. My phone is quite low battery though, so how about we pop in around 1 or 2 tomorrow?'

'Whatever, can I go back to sleep now?' he moaned.

Sam rolled her eyes, 'sure.' And with that he hung up without saying another word.

She lazily got back into bed and lay down. _May as well try to sleep at least a little bit._ She closed her eyes, but her racing thoughts had caught up with her. Why had Mello saved their lives? Was it really because he thought it would be too messy to get rid of the evidence? But when she looked at him then, moments before she was about to be shot, there was something in his eyes... something... like...

Suddenly, a heavy feeling took over her, as she slowly drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry for the long wait, but you know... life and shit. The good news is the next chapter will be up pretty shortly!**

 **Thanks for the follow xXFallen-Angel-Of-HyruleXx**

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the sound of running water. Using all of her strength, she turned towards Samiras bed which was empty and neatly made. After the regular beatings she received it still hurt to move, hell- it hurt to even breathe.

Suddenly, her stomach made a very loud grumbling sound that kind of reminded her of a dying whale. _Damn, I'd kill for some McDonalds right now._

Just then, the water turned off and Samira stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She smiled at her friend 'Morning sleepy head, how you feeling?'

'Hungry and exhausted.' She exhaled. 'What time is it anyway?'

'Half 12. I was actually about to get dressed and run to the McDonalds across the street to get us some lunch'

Jaz gave her friend a half hearted smile 'Omg you're a mind reader!'

'You can come with me if you want?'

She considered it for a second. 'I think I better clean up a bit before I go anywhere...'

'Oh thank god you noticed!' Sam giggled 'the smell was getting unbearable.'

In response to that, Jaz picked up her pillow and weakly threw it at her friend, missing completely. She let out a small wince of pain. Sam starred at the pillow for a second with a mixture of pity and amusement.

'Wow Jaz, are you okay? Do you need help getting up?' Sam said sympathetically.

'Nah, I'll be okay, honestly. Would love some chicken nuggets though.'

'On it!'

Sam got dressed and left the brunette alone in the room. She got up slowly, trying to ignore her aching muscles and made her way to the bathroom. It was filled with steam from Sam's shower and the mirror above the sink was completely submerged in it, making it impossible to look into. She sighed, and wiped away it with her palm but immediately regretted her decision. Just the sight of her reflection made her scream and stumble backwards. Her hand travelled to her face, as she traced the multiple number of cuts with her fingers. 'Oh my god... my face,' she muttered in utter shock. Her looks was always something she prided herself on and now her face looked like the epitome of horror.

Not wanting to look at her bruised face anymore, she tore away from the mirror and turned on the shower water.

 _Once Sam's back, I should call Ryder, he's probably worried sick. But then again, would he even want to look at mw once he sees what they've done to me?_

The events of the past few days played in her mind over and over again. Tears formed in her eyes, making them sore all over again. She ignored the stinging sensation and stripped to shower.

* * *

The queue was long, much to Sam's annoyance. All morning she had been trying to escape from the dark thoughts cluttering her mind, impairing her ability to think clearly. Her life was never an easy one, from a young age she was forced to fend for herself, ever since she was a young girl and it became clear her parents didn't give a shit about her. And now when life suddenly started to settle down... when she found the one person who understood... everything had to go so wrong.

She shook her head. _Stop thinking so much._

The queue moved up slightly.

 _Still, it feels like all of this was somewhat deliberate. They say everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe all of this is supposed to lead to something._

She was now nearly at the front of the queue, which provided her with some much needed relief.

 _What the hell was that yesterday anyway? Why would Willy Wonkas child save us like that? Did he really have a heart somewhere behind his tough guy disguise?_ She had to admit she found the entire ordeal quite touching.

The redhead mentally slapped herself, refusing to think about that again considering it kept her up most last of last night anyway. She was pretty sure she hated him and yet he occupied her thoughts for a longer amount of time than she liked to admit.

'Next!' the cashier yelled.

She stepped up and smiled politely. 'Hey, I'd like a large chicken nugget meal with a diet coke, a double cheeseburger, and two McFlurry's please.'

The cashier starred at her wide eyed for a second trying to stifle a laugh. She looked the tiny girl up and down.

Sam bit her lip in embarrassment, 'It's not all for me, I swear.'

'Whatever, would you like to supersize that for an extra 2 dollars?' Sam shook her head. 'Okay, that's $20.56 please.' The cashier finished in a rushed, impatient tone.

Sam handed her a hundred. Just then her phone rang, which made her jump. She searched her pockets desperately and fished it out. The top of the screen read 10%, the dial displayed Jasmines number. _It's Matt. Why the hell is he calling me, I told him my phones dying!_

Slightly annoyed, she retrieved her change, moved to the side and picked up. 'What.'

'And good morning to you too. I was just going to ask if you two would like to meet me in a cafe a little ways from the motel for lunch, my treat. You know, as kind of a sorry for everything you girls had to go trough at the hands of ol Mels.'

This made the redhead smiled. _Maybe I judged him too quickly, he actually seems like a decent guy. In contrast to his best friend anyway._ 'Matt... That's very nice of you but I actually just got some McDonalds. Plus, Mello... well he...' she didn't know quite how to describe it. He was still an asshole that much was true, but she didn't despise him as much as the time she stabbed him in the shoulder.

'So that's a no then?' he sounded surprisingly disappointed.

Sam considered for a moment. 'D'you know what? We'll be there. What's the place called?'

'Lace cafe.'

'Alright, just let me get Jaz.'

'Take your time. Maybe then we can talk about what you wanted to discuss last night.'

'Cool, I really have to go now though. My phone is literally about to die.' _Wait. Are we actually becoming friends now?_

They said their goodbyes just as the cashier came back with her order. Considering she'd eaten nothing but chocolate yesterday, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get 2 lunches especially if one of them was free.

* * *

When she returned back into their room, Jasmine was lying on her bed in silence wearing nothing but a towel. She didn't greet Sam as she walked in.

'Hey Jaz.' She held up the large McDonalds bag, 'Got you a chicken nugget meal, your favourite.'

Jasmine looked a lot cleaner than before, the dried blood on her face was gone and some of the swelling had gone down too. On top of that, the room no longer stank of mud and sweat. 'Thanks.' She mumbled unenthusiastically.

Sam set the bag down quietly.

A tear leaked down the brunettes cheek. 'Have you seen my face?'

Sam remained quiet unsure how to respond.

'Sam-when I looked at myself in the mirror... I just... I mean I knew I must have looked horrible after they... but I don't even look like myself.'

'Jaz...' her friend frowned. 'you know these bruises are only temporary, right? You're still beautiful in my eyes.' She gently brushed away some of Jasmines hair from her face.

'Sam?' she looked into her friends eyes. 'thank you for saving me. You have no idea how horrible it was with those disgusting excuses for human beings.'

'You would've done the same for me.' She shrugged, 'lets eat before it gets cold okay? A... friend.. I guess, of mine actually invited us to lunch as well.'

'Alright! I barely ate anything the past few days. Finally something positive.' She forced a weak smile onto her face. 'Does Ryder know I'm okay anyway?' she shuffled towards the bag and took out her box of chicken nuggets, digging in without hesitation.

Sam looked down at the floor and scratched her head. _Shit. I haven't even thought about what I was going to tell her about that..._

'He must be wondering how I am.' She added happily, mouth full of food. It was almost funny how quickly her mood changed once she had some chicken nuggets in her.

'Y-yeah.'

This was possibly the worst time to bring this up considering what kind of mood she was in when she just walked in. She needed to wait for the right moment before she could break the news.

'You know what? I lost my appetite.' Sam stood up and began pacing around the room.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her but decided not to question it. 'So who's this friend anyway?'

'Ehm... I wouldn't exactly call him a friend as such but-'

'Oooh a boyfriend then?' Jaz punched her on the shoulder lightly . 'what have you been up to these last few days apart from being a complete hero?'

 _Well at least she's in a good spirit again, her personality is certainly returning._ 'No, nothing like that. Just someone I happened to run into who might be very helpful to us. So finish stuffing your face and get dressed.'

'Help us with what exactly? Also my clothes are covered in mildew by now.' She whined.

'We can talk about that on the way but I have nothing you could borrow with me... but maybe we can stop and buy a change of clothes on the way. I'll go down to reception and call us a taxi.'

Jasmine immediately beamed 'Sounds good.'

Letting her friend gorge herself, Sam exited the room, and as soon as the door was locked collapsed onto the ground. She felt like kicking herself even though that was not technically physically possible. _How can I bring myself to tell her?_

* * *

Matt stared out the window of the corner booth of the cafe. This was a bit more than what he wanted to be involved in, however he couldn't help but take some responsibility for what Mello and his men had done. He had to admit that wherever Mello went, there was undeniably trouble and now he felt somewhat responsible for whatever amount of trauma the blonde had thrown onto the girls. Not that he felt bad for the ginger... she seemed to handle everything quite well. It became obvious though the girls had not much of a life left after Mello's posy was trough with them. Why else would they need his help? He had a pretty good idea what they were going to ask of him.

Just then he saw the said girls get out of a taxi that just pulled up to the place. The one he didn't recognise had a large hood covering half of her face. Her hands were in her pockets, and her shoulders were slouched forward. It seemed as though she had a bit of trouble walking. Her rude mouthed friend was walking in front of her, looking somewhat distraught though he thought he may have just imagined it.

They entered the coffee shop immediately to be greeted by the enthusiastic employee behind the counter who immediately started offering them about every item on their large menu. Both girls ignored him completely, the redhead scanning the shop for Matt.

He smiled and waved in her direction.

'Heyyyy' she said shyly as she approached him. 'This is Jasmine. The one Willy Wonka kidnapped.'

His eyes drifted onto the other girl who he could see a little clearer now. Dark locks slightly covered her heavily bruised face. Her lips were dry and cracked and she looked like the life had been sucked out of her. 'Matt,' he nodded at her. _Jesus Mello... how could you let Rods gang do that to a girl..._ he thought to himself.

They took a seat across from him.

'So, what was so important that it couldn't wait until this morning?'

'Food first, talk after.' The brunette lowered her hood after looking around to make sure no one was looking in their direction.

He laughed a little at her comment. 'Okay okay, what can I get you?'

Sam looked at the lunch menu, 'I don't know my appetite is still not 100% buuuuut I guess I'll take the margarita pizza and a latte.'

Jasmine snatched the menu from her and carefully inspected it, 'Yeah, I'll have the pizza too, as well as a side of chips, onion rings, chicken nuggets-'

'You just had nuggets-'

'Ill also take a BLT, a large coke aaaaand...' she looked up to see both of her companions starring at her wide eyed. 'What? Can't a girl treat herself after a rough week?'

Matt and Sam exchanged glances. Sam gave him an apologetic smile.

'Ugh fine you don't have to pay for me, I'll pay myself.' Jasmine groaned.

'N-no it's quite alright...' Matt sighed in response.

Sam looked down at the ground in shame. _Okay I was super wrong about him._ She wondered if she should apologise and if so, how she should approach it. She decided to settle with an awkward 'Hey I guess I was too harsh on you Matt. You're a decent guy. Thank you so much for this!' she grinned awkwardly at him hoping this was decent.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly 'Yeah well.. I better go up and order.' With that he left the table.

'Wow, Sammo he's cute.' Jasmine beamed at her friend.

'Really?' Sam looked at the boy who was talking to the drugged up on Prozac employee, then back at the brunette 'I hadn't noticed really' she answered in what she considered was her most convincing voice. Not that it mattered much, she just wasn't interested in any kind of romance, especially not with someone as dangerous – especially after how Jasmines own romance had turned out.

'Sam I've known you for 2 years now and you've never been a good liar.' She winked. 'What's with the goggles though?'

'Noooo idea, but sure we aren't so stylish ourselves that we can criticise him.'

'True true. So how do you know him?'

Sam bit her lip. She was unsure how to tell her friend anything without bringing out the mafia (which she no doubt was very reluctant to talk about) or Ryder for that matter. 'Old.. friends...' she lied once again. She hated that she had to do this, but her friend wasn't ready to hear the truth yet.

Just at that moment, Matt had returned with two cups of coffee – one for himself and one for Sam. 'Your latte.' He placed it in front of her, 'He'll bring our food to the table.'

'Tell me Matt, are you British?' Jaz leaned forward and placed her chin onto her hands which made Sam raise an eyebrow at her.

'Not originally no, although I grew up in England.'

'Really? That's cool. Why'd you move-'

'Jaz, really, that's not what we came here for. Quit giving him the third degree.' Sam rolled her eyes at her friend which made her pout. 'Matt, what we actually wanted to talk to you about is... well... okay here it goes.'

He leaned back in his seat and placed an arm around the back of the chair. 'I'm all ears.' He mused.

Jasmine was looking at her friend with just as much anticipation as the gamer across from them.

Sam cleared her throat nervously. 'Okay here's the deal. What you and Mel... mste, your mate, are doing, I' she paused '- WE want in' she corrected herself.

Matt remained silent for a second then let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Do you even know what we're doing?'

Jasmines eyes quickly darted from the boy to her friend and back again in confusion. 'Sam no disrespect but what the fuck for?'

'Jaz... I'll explain everything soon okay. And Matt, well I think you know why I'm asking.' She motionned for him to get closer and almost whispered. 'You're going after Kira, right?'

Jasmine gasped in shock and fell back in her chair.

'Jaz, can you give me a minute to talk to Matt? I promise you I will explain everything but I just need a minute to talk to him first, okay?' Sam placed her hand on her friends shoulder and smiled. She felt horrible about having to do this, but she knew she couldn't have Jaz hear the rest without bringing up Ryders death.

She narrowed her eyes at the redhead 'Sam, what the hell is this?'

'Please Jaz...' her friend pleaded looking longingly into her eyes.

Jasmine sighed and weakly stood up from the table, barely able to balance herself. 'Okay. But I want to know what this is about when I'm back.'

Just as the brunette left the table, the waiter arrived with a massive tray full of food, mainly belonging to her, which made her groan loudly in annoyance on her way outside and swear loudly. The pair at the table thanked the waiter sheepishly who responded with a brief and awkward 'no problem' and slinking back behind the counter.

The two turned their attention back to each other. 'So I guess this means she doesn't know about her boyfriend.' Matt stated between bites of his sandwich

'Please don't refer to him as that.' Sam said sourly looking at the ground. 'but no, she doesn't. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her. You should've seen how broken she was this morning, I just... I couldn't bring myself to talk about it.'

Matt nodded in an understanding manner. 'Still, she has to find out especially if you are actually serious about helping me catch Kira.'

'I know but not right now. I need to give her time to recover from the last few days before doing anything.'

'That's fair enough.'

Sam starred at her untouched pizza. Her stomach was rumbling loudly, begging her to take a bite but her mind was screaming at her to get back on point. 'Matt, what's Mello usually like? As a person I mean.'

The boy raised an eyebrow at her 'What does this have to do with anything?'

She shook her head and began to fiddle with her hair nervously 'Nothing, it doesn't matter. The point is, now that our associates are dead, we have nowhere to go, nothing to with our lives. Ryder wasn't exactly the best of people, but if there's one thing I know is that Jasmine was completely in love with him and if she knew what happened... she would want to catch Kira too.'

Matt considered for a moment. 'Okay. Okay you and Jasmine can help me on two conditions.' He took a sip of his coffee and smirked at the girl. 'Number one- you let me discuss this with Mello first. This is actually his thing and I'm just helping out.'

'Okay but I don't think he'd appreciate his mafia rivals working with him.'

'I thought you said yourself on our way to the dealership yesterday that you hated all of the others on your gang and were only staying with them for Jasmine's sake?'

'Yeah but Mello doesn't know that as far as he's concerned we're still enemies... I think.' She shrugged.

Matt rolled his eyes, 'look I can't do anything without talking to Mello first. Give him some credit, he's pretty smart. He most likely figured it out anyway.'

Sam picked at her pizza and muttered 'okay, bottom gimp' just quiet enough so that her companion wouldn't hear.

'Condition number 2.' Matt continued. 'You do whatever the two of us tell you. From now on we basically own you.'

Taken aback by that statement, the girl slammed her hand against the table loudly enough to make everyone else in the cafe turn their heads and stare at her in surprise. 'What do you mean _you own me_?' she narrowed her eyes at him which made him put his hands up defensively.

'Only on a professional level...' he retorted making her roll her eyes.

'Fine.'

'Tell me, how did you figure out that we were going after Kira anyway?'

Just then, a soft knock on the window startled both of them. It was Jasmine, who pouted pleadingly at the pair, pointing at her food. Sam waved for her to come back inside approvingly. 'Wasn't easy. At first I thought you guys may have been in a secret relationship or something,' this made Matt huff 'but then i but I couldn't fall asleep yesterday and I had time to think and I considered how is it that you weren't on the mafia and yet had to urgently travel all the way to LA to help Mello with something that was so important that all your stolen computers had to be wiped of all information? Then it just sort of dawned on me which is why I called you. We'll do what you say on a "professional level". Now I just have to think about how I'm going to explain this to Jaz...'

Just then, said girl sat back down at the table with an irritated expression on her face.

'Jaz, eat your lunch quickly, we're going back with Matt.'

* * *

'Matt, I know you have a weak spot for girls but are you FUCKING kidding me?'

'Man, I know how crazy this sounds but just hear me out here,' Matt responded to his clearly pissed off friend. He glanced down at his bed where the two girls were currently residing, one of them knocked out as if she was in a coma, while the other aggressively pressed the buttons on his brand new DS, without breaking her focus. 'They want to help, they can be really useful considering both already know how to use a gun and carry out hands on missions.'

'I. Don't. Care.' The blonde on the other end spoke. 'Do you know what Rod would do to me if he found out I was working with our rivals?'

'He won't find out.'

He heard his friend sigh on the other end. 'I already said, absolutely no. I can't believe you'd even consider asking me that. When I arrive next, both of them better be gone.'

Matt once again glanced at the girls, blissfully unaware of what his friend was telling him at that moment. A mix of pity and disappointment made their way onto his face but he brushed them off not wanting the redhead who was still awake to notice. He left the room briskly before continuing the conversation on the second floor balcony. 'Remember why I agreed to help you in the first place?'

'Yes.'

'Because I trust you man, I trust you're making the right decision by getting involved with such a dangerous group of people and I trust that both of us will be able to bring Kira to justice. I trusted you were doing this for the right reasons and not just to beat Near.'

'Never bring his name up.' Mello bellowed on the other end.

'Fine. But Mello, I have a lot of trust in you, why can't you just trust me on this? They're not trying to get revenge on you, they just. Wanna. Help!' he articulated. 'Can you at least consider it?'

'Why do you want them around so bad all of a sudden?'

Matt sighed. 'Because man, I feel sorry for them. Especially for Jasmine.'

'They brought it upon themselves. You know the ginger stabbed me, right?'

Matt glanced back at the room wide-eyed. 'No, that never came up...'

'I already told you my stance on this. I'm sorry man, but simply cannot risk Rod or any of the other finding out about this.' He finished.

Matt remained silent.

'Have you finished hacking into the task force database like I asked?'

'I though we were a team man, I'm not just your sidekick or your employee. Can't you just trust me to make a decision on something for once?' He said sadly before hanging up in annoyance.

He opened the door to the room quietly, only to stumble backwards slightly. The redhead was right in front of the door jumping up and down excitedly. 'Well what'd he say?' she beamed at him.

'Did you actually stab Mello?'

'Well it was a choice between that or letting his goons tackle me.' She shrugged. 'Weeeeeelll? Are we helping you or not?'

Matt looked down at the ground briefly before making eye contact with the girl before him once again. 'Yeah, he's cool with it.'

With that, the girl excitedly leaped onto Matt, embracing him into an uncomfortably tight hug which almost made him fall on his butt. 'Thanks so much for everything Matt!' she squealed.

He awkwardly embraced her back and smiled to himself. _Well shit._


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Sayu Yagami was on her way. If the file Matt sent him anything to go by, Light Yagami was currently in charge of the investigation which made his sister the perfect bait for his next plan now that his other rivals were out of the way. He was pissed off at the hacker, but knew that if he wanted everything to go smoothly they had to stay on good terms. He had no idea what had come over his partner, what kind of bug bit him to make him want to work with them. He'd be lying if he said he didn't pity them himself, but in no way in hell did he ever want to see them again. He saved their lives earlier, but that was his involvement with them over.

'Mels, man the girls are here.' Miller announced walking into their hideout living room snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Right.' He said unenthusiastically.

Just then, the rest of the men followed, some of them with their arm around a skimpily dressed girls, who were not in the least bit ashamed as they openly held bottles of booze. Some of the men too had either joints or crack pipes in their hands and most probably still teenagers.

'You been working pretty hard past couple of days so we got you a special surprise.' Miller winked at him, pushing on of the other aside and grabbing a clearly inebriated girl from the back of the crowd and dragging her towards Mello. The platinum blonde didn't look older than 17. She worse a short red dress which showed off her perfectly toned legs. Miller slapped her on the ass as she stumbled towards Mello, and without hesitation, sat on his lap. 'Whadya think?'

The girl moved her hand up Mello's leg seductively and up to his crotch. He cringed slightly 'How old is she?'

Miller laughed in response 'Does it matter?'

Suddenly, the girl stood up, pulling Mello up with her and drunkenly stammered 'I'm gonna fuck you all night, wherz your room?'

'This way..' he muttered, letting her drag him in the direction he pointed in, as the others plopped onto the couch, some laughing and chatting loudly, while others were too busy with their own purchases.

The pair crashed into the room as the girl fell on top of Mello, luckily landing on his bed. She wasted no time as she unzipped his tight leather pants. Before he could say anything to stop her, she took him in her mouth, making him groan with pleasure. Any thought he had about how wrong this was immediately left his mind, as he placed a hand on her head, controlling the rhythmic movements of her head.

Before he could finish, she stopped, took off her dress and climbed on top of him. He could smell the heavy amount of liquor she had clearly consumed off her breath, which finally snapped of the trance he was just in as his common sense began to take over. 'Wait wait-' he began, but she ignored him as she positioned herself on top of him. In response to this, he grabbed her roughly and pushed her off of him, standing up and zipping his pants back up.

'What the fuck?' she whined. She stood up and attempted to lunge at him again, but he jumped back making her crash into the door. 'I'm going to tell Rob about this,' the blonde drunkenly burped, probably referring to her pimp.

'Sorry I... I have to go.' he pushed her aside more gently this time, grabbed his leather jacket from his bed and awkwardly stumbled out the door.

As he made his way back trough the living room, Miller called out to him 'Wow man, you don't last long!' as everyone else burst out laughing which only made him more frustrated than he already was. 'Just be careful walking around with that boner!' he added as Mello slipped out the door before he could snap and shoot the guy in the face.

This was a common occurrence in their hideout. The rest of the men had prostitutes or strippers over all the time, and each time Mello tried to get involved as little as possible in this. He had only one goal – beating Near, and he began to feel as more and more obstacles began to get in his way.

He waited for his bulge to go down a bit, before getting on his bike and speeding off towards Lazy Eye. He didn't feel like staying in the hideout tonight.

* * *

It was getting late. The girls agreed to get a room beside Matt. Sam had left after his conversation with the leather clad blonde to buy some extra clothes as well as electronic equipment, letting her friend rest, still in Matts room. He didn't mind her presence, even though she wasn't awake it was some company. He knew how pissed Mello would be when they met up again tomorrow but he didn't care. What the girls could possibly bring to their investigation was still a mystery but that didn't stop him from feeling bad about everything that happened and wanting to help them.

Deciding not to wake the sleeping girl on his bed, Matt made his way to the bathroom to change into his "pyjamas". He understood how exhausted she must have been so he decided to leave her a note for when- well, IF she woke up that they have a separate room beside his and for now, would take his place on the couch.

Just as he finally settled somewhat comfortably on the small piece of furniture a loud knock on the door disturbed him. He groaned in frustration and lazily slid off the couch to answer whoever it was.

To his surprise, his blonde haired companion stood in the doorway, a sour expression decorating his face and what looked like a very stale chocolate bar in his hand.

In slight surprise, Matt commented 'Hey man, eh… didn't think you'd be stopping by tonight,'

Mello pushed past him into the room only to spot the sleeping girl. He quickly spun around and gave Matt a death glare.

'Oh c'mon. I never said I wouldn't let them stay.'

Mello rolled his eyes, 'I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore, Matt. Point is, I need a place to crash tonight.'

The hacker raised an eyebrow at him. 'What happened in the base?'

Mello remained silent, breaking eye contact with the boy in front of him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say because he himself wasn't sure what was wrong.

Suddenly, Matt placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder and softly said 'It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I'd let you stay here, but, uh' his gaze travelled towards the sleeping girl.

Mello sighed, 'fine. I'll rent a room. Where's the ginger anyway?'

'Room next door.'

'And this one is here… why exactly?' he questioned.

'She fell asleep so I didn't want to wake her up.' Matt shrugged. 'She's exhausted after everything she went trough.'

'Whatever man. I'm off then. ' and with that he was out the door. He was more frustrates with everything than he had already been.

He made his way down the long corridor to the 24 hour reception desk where a bored looking man in his 40's sat, reading a newspaper.

'Eh, hi Mello…' a soft voice from behind him spoke. He twisted around to see the redheaded girl, standing in her signature ripped denim and holding at least 10 shopping bags, smiling shyly at him. _Oh great. This is exactly what I needed right now._ 'whacha doing here? ' she continued.

'None of your business. Can you leave me alone now?' he grumbled.

She looked a bit taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. 'Alright… I was just going to ask if you're okay…'

'Why do you care?' he snapped.

More coldly than before, she muttered 'I don't. Was just trying to be nice to the person I'll be working with.'

Habitually, he rolled his eyes, an action he now couldn't go 10 minutes without, and started off in the other direction once again.

'You know, I don't get you.' The girl called out, 'first, you try to kill us, then you help us, and now you're on your period again.'

Mello's eye twitched. He spun around with a stern expression on his face.

'Here comes the temper again.' The girl joked angering him further. If he knew this would be such a hassle, he would've just went to different motel.

He stormed up to her and got in her face, making her drop her bags in surprise. 'What makes you think I ever wanted to help you?' he narrowed his eyes at her.

'Well, first you saved our lives, then you agreed to let us work with you on the Kira case and-'

'Yeah which was my bloody mistake, I should've just let him shoot you in your damn face.'

Her eyes widened slightly as she backed up.

'You don't even know me.' He continued to take his anger out on her. 'In fact I don't want anything to do with you or your friend. You have Matts stubbornness to thank that you're even here. Now get out of my damn way before I finish what Roy started.'

The girl didn't budge further however. Unmoved, she straightened up and starred right into his eyes that were filled with so much frustration. Her hand travelled to her hip as her weariness was now replaced with her own anger, but before she could say anything else, Mello was already walking away and to avoid further conflict, the girl just decided to leave it.

She whispered 'fuck you' in his direction, Picked up her bags and began towards her room again.

* * *

Jaz woke up to find herself fully clothed, on top of an unfamiliar bed. It was just getting bright outside as she could see trough the partially drawn curtains. Hazily, she looked around the room, to see at least 5 laptops all set up in different areas, with different wires and cables littering the floor. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, trying to remember how she ended up here only to spot the red-haired boy, passed out on the sofa in nothing but his boxers and socks… and also those damn goggles still on his head.

Memories came flooding back, from the weird lunch, to the car journey to the motel, to her falling asleep on the boys bed. She felt slightly bad for leaving him on the couch in his own room, but at least she managed to get some much needed rest.

She turned over to find a ripped piece of paper on the nightstand which had 'Sam-room 2388.' Written on it on the nicest handwriting she had ever seen.

 _Sam!_ The redhead promised her friend she would clue her in on everything happening back in the café, but refused to talk to her the entire ride back home, which was extremely worrying. Jasmine thought about the possibility of something happening to Ryder multiple times but every time she tried to push the unwanted idea out of her mind. Now she was wondering if this dreaded idea has become reality…

She peeled herself off the bed and quietly made her way out of the room to join her friend.

Their room turned out to be much smaller, with two double beds instead of the king sized bed in Matts room. Her friend was surprisingly awake, sitting up in bed under the covers and playing with her phone. She greeted Jasmine unenthusiastically.

'Hey… are you okay?'

Without looking up from whatever she was doing on her phone, the girl nodded.

'So the insomnia caught up with you, huh?' Jasmine plopped onto her own bed and lay down to face her friend.

'Well, I slept a few hours but I woke up about an hour ago and haven't been able to get back to sleep since.' Sam commented.

Jasmine gave her a sympathetic look. 'You know, we should probably take you to a doctor for that. They can give you a pill or something-'

'I'm fine.' The redhead snapped at her friend, but her expression quickly softened in regret. 'Sorry Jaz, I'm in a bit of a mood.'

Jasmine huffed 'I can see that. Did something happen?'

But she received another dismissive reply of 'No, I'm okay.'

'If you say so, girl. Are we going back to the house in the morning?' Jasmine began to slowly take off her clothes so she could get under the covers until the morning fully arrived.

Her friend remained suspiciously silent.

'Sam?'

Nothing.

'Sam what the fuck is going on? Did something happen? You promised you'd tell me back in the café and yet I still got nothing from you.'

Sam closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly to calm herself. Without responding straight away, she put her phone on the nightstand and lay down onto the bed pulling the covers over herself. _I can't stall anymore._

She felt the covers being pulled off her forcefully as the brunette stared into her guilt stricken eyes with a frown on her face.

'Okay Jaz, okay. I'll tell you everything.'

'Finally!' Jasmine sighed in relief.

With that, the redhead sat up so she could hold the girl if it came to that. 'Jaz… are you sure you're okay to hear this?'

'W-well I don't know what it is yet…' she stammered, having a pretty good idea of what was coming next. She lowered her head, ready for the blow.

'Ryder and the rest… well..'

'Oh god.' Jasmines heart sank. Truth is - Sam didn't have to explain further. 'Kira.' She said slowly.

'Exactly.' Sam said sadly, although trough this, Jasmine could sense a tinge of relief. You wouldn't spot it unless you had spend every waking day with the girl over a few years. Sam may have been temperamental but also extremely easy for Jasmine to read.

Involuntarily, the brunette sank onto the floor as a tear littered her bruised cheek, causing a slight stinging sensation.

'I'm so sorry Jaz. I really am.'

'You were right. I wasn't ready to hear this yet.' She sniffled.

'Do you want me to give you a minute?'

'No.'

The room fell silent apart from the occasional sobs from Jasmine which was tearing Sams heart into pieces. She knew realistically she never cared for anyone in that gang but she couldn't imagine how much pain the news of her boyfriends death had caused Jasmine. On top of all of that, she felt partially responsible even though she knew she had nothing to do with Kira.

Warily, she tried 'So, what now?'

'Now, we catch the bastard that killed the love of my life.'

* * *

A knock woke Sam up. She was surprised she managed to fall asleep again, but figured it was down to getting at least some of her worries off her chest. Jasmine on the other hand remained awake the entire time, starring blankly at the wall in front of her. She completely ignored the knock.

Getting out of bed, Sam dragged herself to answer the door, only to be greeted with Matt and Mello who immediately entered the room without invitation.

She glanced at Mello, who looked around the room and everywhere but straight at her. Just his presence made her grind her teeth.

'Time to get to work ladies.' Matt announced, ignoring the awkward tension in the room.

'Right now?' Sam glanced down at her new pyjamas which consisted of shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

In response, Mello scoffed, which made Sams blood boil ever so slightly. But before she could start an argument with the blonde Matt cut in with an enthusiastic 'Kira isn't gonna catch himself girls.'

Hearing that, Jasmine finally moved out of her catatonic position at glared at Matt who looked a bit uncomfortable. She then glanced at Mello, and furrowed her brows 'You…' she mouthed.

'Shit I forgot to mention this, Jaz I'm sorry. They're a team trying to catch Kira.' Sam cautiously said.

Jasmine got up from the bed and with the same broken tone she used last night, announced she was going to shower. She then dragged herself into the bathroom and disappeared into it, locking the door rather loudly.

'Freak. What's with her?.' Mello raised an eyebrow at the redhead, almost making her tackle him. Almost. The desire was there at least.

'I'm guessing you told her?' Matt asked, giving Mello a dirty look.

Sam looked down at her twiddling thumbs.

'Well she had to find out somehow.' He comforted her with a little pat in the shoulder. 'Anyway, we'll give you time to change and meet us in my room.'

'Actually I'll be leaving in about an hour, when Sayu is supposed to arrive.' Mello stated.

'Sayu?' Sam questioned, partially knowing Mello would probably not tell her anything.

As she had thought, ignoring her, Mello told Matt he'll wait in his room and quickly left.

The redhead stared at the door for a minute. 'And here you were saying we'd get along.' She mused.

'Ah give him some time. He acts strange around girls.' Matt laughed.

'He a virgin or something? He should control his temper.'

Matt laughed a little again. Maybe this partnership was going to be a bit more interesting that he thought.

'Whatever, I'm getting changed now.' Sam grumbled at him.

With a wide smirk on his face Matt sat down on Jasmines bed, and starred at her which irritated her beyond belief. She forcefully grabbed Matts arm and dragged him towards the door. 'Get out, Matt.'

He didn't struggle but still tried wriggling out of her grip. 'I'm going, I'm going! It was only a joke anyway.' She pushed him gently out the door and locked it behind her.

With that, Sam was left alone on the room… alone with her thoughts to her disappointment. _Everything happens for a reason,_ she kept reminding herself not sure of it was helping anymore. She refused to allow herself to think about Mello, if the bastard wanted to be on his period, that was fine with her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what had been going trough his head, why he had over 100 different moods.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the Kira case. She already knew what her and Jasmine would be doing to help the boys, since both of them were practically useless at hacking.

Just then the door to the bathroom swung open, letting the steam from Jasmines shower pour into the room. The girl stepped out, the grim expression never leaving her face. However this time she had a spark of determination in her eyes, which made her look less depressed and more confident. 'No more sulking.' She sternly announced.

Sam starred at her in surprise.

'It will be hard to be myself again for a while but… I want more than anything to kill the man responsible for Ryders death. Even if that means working with that Willy Wonka looking freak.'

With that the brunette made her way to the chair she had thrown her clothes onto earlier.

' I've bought us some new stuff.' Sam told her friend unsure of how else to respond. What had happened in the 10 minutes she had been showering to make her mood do such a quick 360? She knew chicken nuggets had that effect, but she couldn't have had access to any in the bathroom, could she?

'Lets see then.'

Sam emptied the contents of the paper bags containing all the goodies she bought for them yesterday. None of it was any high fashion or designer clothes, however she felt that her money had not gone to waste.

Without another word, Jasmine picked herself out a comfortable looking hoody and sweatpants, while Sam opted for a low cut top and tight jeans which earned her a surprised stare from her friend. 'Trying to impress someone?'

'I've just had enough of my old stupid worn clothes. I'll put a jumper on if that helps?'

'Nah, you look great. Maybe Mello wont be such a jerk to you if he sees you now.'

Sam blushed slightly and swore loudly 'Fuck him, I don't give a shit what he thinks.' This earned her another strange look. 'But speaking of him, are you okay with him… being around and stuff? I mean you didn't react in the best way when you saw him.'

'I don't know.' She said honestly. 'I'm very conflicted about how to feel about him. He saved our lives but… I can't get everything they did to me out of my head Sam…. Every time I close my eyes I see his mafia buddies with knives carving at my face and laughing… I'm alright with helping him catch Kira but that doesn't mean I want to see him.'

'I understand. To be honest I kind of feel the same way.'

'You sure about that?' Jasmine questioned with a hint of disgust.

'Positive.'

'Sam-'

'I don't like him Jaz, if that's what you're implying. How could I after everything?' she looked at her friend longingly. 'I'm just glad you're alright. You're taking everything better than I expected.'

'Thanks.' Her eyes teared up a little again making Sam bite her tongue. But just as soon as they appeared, they were gone. 'Life goes on, right?'

* * *

 **Okay do you ship anyone with anyone? Gay/lesbian couples included. Id love to hear your opinion**


End file.
